The oddity of going on Vacation
by TheSilentLilac
Summary: Arthur goes on his annual secret vacation in search of quiet, somehow shenanigans happen. Fantasy Au, Ensemble cast. Ships are present but mostly minor to the main plot.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this actually my first time writing fanfic, I've been sticking to reading it since I have like zero confidence in my writing ability so here goes nothing. At some point I'll upload it to Ao3 (though that may wait until i have more chapters written). It is quite likely that I'll keep writing this even if no one reads it but it is not a certainty. As a dyslexic, I'm probably prone to grammar and spelling mistakes so please do tell me if something has gone awry.**

 **Hope you like it :).**

* * *

The wind gently whispered outside, whilst clouds shifted from their usual pearl grey to a soft salmon pink as the sun disappeared behind the forest at the edge of town. The streets of the town were silent apart from the odd person shuffling home after a weary day.

Inside one of the houses, a little way off from the others, Arthur prepared for his mini act of rebellion. His vacation. He had long decided his annual vacation would be a secret. 5 years running and none of the townsfolk had seemingly noticed. He sighed. A few weeks of solitude would do him some good. Maybe he'd even get round to finish the story he was forever trying to write.

He stood from his crouched position on the floor in from of his open suitcase and stretched his back. His joints ached unsettlingly.

He then proceeded to engage in a miniature war with his suitcase in trying to close it. Not being one for big adventure unlike his cousin Alfred who had gone to become one of the kings' knights and he didn't really have much experience with packing. This meant his luggage was now likely the same weight as a miniature horse.

Arthur closed his eyes and waved a hand his luggage and murmured a transportation spell. It ominously disappeared like his other cousin Mathew was prone to doing. Hopefully it'd arrived at his designated location.

He hummed a pleasant little ditty to himself as he opened his eyes and thought about his destination. A quaint little cottage deep in the woods. He'd discovered it one day when he'd daydreamed about being alone and not having to deal with anyone. A sigh and then his magic had taken him there. A shiver like cold fingers spread from his neck to his lumbar spine almost making him turn. Now paranoid, he proceeded to run about the house making sure everything was in order before making the final preparations to leave for his destination.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, Hey, Hey, it's chapter 2. Sorry about short chapters but hopefully it makes for a bite sized read. Also have some Wild Frying Pangle.**

 **BTW,**

 **Alistair=Aph Scotland**

* * *

Whistling to himself whilst atop his horse, Alfred carefully guided his ride along the track. He risked a glance back at the ragtag procession following him. The Duke Edelstein and his lovely wife Elizaveta sat in a cart badly disguised as a farmer and his wife. Their bodyguard (and secret lover but no-one was supposed to know that so shush) sat, also badly disguised, holding the reins of the cart horses. His stoic brother, Ludwig, who was riding behind the cart incidentally shared a glance with Alfred and nodded solemnly to keep going.

"What exactly is the plan?" Gilbert asked, a silver brow rising to meet his hairline.

Startled Alfred ceased mid-whistle. "We're just returning from a wedding bro?" His forehead creasing in confusion.

"Surely we're not riding continuously all the way? It's a 3 day ride," the Duke whined from his position in the cart. "Also why must we travel like this, this outfit is weird and uncomfortable."

"The path is dangerous mein Leib-Lord" Gilbert replied, quickly correcting his slip. "It's to assure your safety, and I'm sure there will be a break," his ruby eyes bored into the back of Alfred's neck as he said this. A small smirk of satisfaction arose to his lips as he noticed the tips of Alfred's ears burned an embarrassed burgundy.

Alfred clicked his tongue in thought, "If we continue at this pace we'll reach the town of Angledale, we can stop there for the night.

Gilbert hummed his assent

* * *

Night had descended and their odd parade arrived in town. The clip clop of the horses' hooves echoed into the recesses of the silent town. The moon, assisted by the town's lamplight, illuminated them to an Inn door. The inn stood tall and seemingly stretched onto the second and third floors of a neighbouring tavern. Alfred and Ludwig dismounted and Ludwig proceeded to knock on the inn door. A small window in the door positioned at eye level opened with a click. A tired pair of moss green eyes glared out at them and a gruff voice grumbled incoherently.

"Alistair, Cuz, we need some rooms for the night," Alfred asked, tipping his helmet instinctively out of respect.

"Bairn, I'm sorry, we're fully booked, no rooms available, there's an event the next town over. Maybe Arthur has a few rooms spare?" Alastair said before closing the slot with a click.

Alfred sighed, as much as he loved his cousin, Arthur, the man was a recluse. That and the man lived on the outskirts of town, right up close to the border forest. Ludwig raised an eyebrow at him and then they set about going to Arthur's.

* * *

 **Translations (feel free to correct me if I'm wrong)**

 **German:**

 **mein Leib- My dear**

 **Scottish English/Northern English:**

 **Bairn- child**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi! I'm alive! Um yeah, so sorry about that, first I had exams and then after i kinda just...procrastinated. It's probably safe to say that this won't have regular updates.**

 **Thanks to V.9.5 and RowerLovesAstronomy for reviewing...**

 **also FYI:**

 **Kyle = Aph Australia**

 **Wlliam = Aph New Zealand**

 **Seamus = Aph Ireland**

 **Gwydion = Aph Wales**

* * *

The travelling group stood outside of Arthur's house. It stood calmly. A quaint cottage hidden away from the rest of town. Ivy crawling up its walls, as it faced the town just over the brook. The backyard seemingly opening up into the deep treacherous forest. The forest had a mysterious existence with no one really wanting to traverse through it, rather preferring to go around. It formed a natural border with the neighbouring kingdom with the forest on one side leading into a great plain on the other side.

Alfred took a breath taking in the slight nostalgic scent of the rose bushes he knew peppered the garden. Arthur had inherited the house from their late grandmother, Alfred had gotten their grandfather's old uniform; his brother Matthew, and his cousins Kyle and William had inherited their great Uncle's shop in the capital; his other cousins Alistair, Seamus and Gwydion received the inn and the associated pub of their great grandfather. A gift for each grandchild.

Alfred sighed, adjusted his helmet and knocked on the door. In answer he got a looming silence. He glanced reluctantly to his right where a large potted snapdragon stared him down. He moved the pot and picked up the key hidden underneath. He unlocked the door after dusting it off and motioned everyone inside.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey look another chapter, again its kinda short though please do say if you'd rather I'd write longer chapters.**

 **Thanks to a Guest and RowerLovesAstronomy for reviewing. Enjoy and review maybe?**

* * *

Once inside Alfred motioned everyone to take a seat in the front room whilst he went to take a look around the house for Arthur. As he did so he got more worried for his cousin.

All the bedrooms were empty, as was the bathroom. He glumly walked down to the kitchen and dining room, both of which were also empty.

He moved back into the front room where Duke Edelstein had taken a seat. The duke and his wife were both asleep and leaning on Gilbert who barely seemed awake, and Ludwig was sat ramrod straight with his eyes fixed on the pendulum of a mahogany grandfather clock, watching it as it swung back and forth.

As soon as Alfred entered the room, Ludwig turned to look at him, gently raising an eyebrow in question. Alfred shook his head and began to pace around the room.

The duke's wife, Elizabeta yawned, stretched using the opportunity to smush Gilbert's face with her hand, and then asked, "Will this Arthur fellow be alright with us staying here?"

Alfred turned to he and arranged an uneasy smile, "Well, your ladyship, Arthur is my cousin, I'm sure he'll be ok with us staying here for the night. However, I will need to talk to his brother, Alistair in the morning."

The duchess, uneasy on the prospect of staying in someone's house without express permission, nodded, it would have to do for now.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi, hope you enjoy this new chapter :)**

 **Thanks for the reviews from RowerLovesAstronomy and the guest reviewer who seemingly stalks my story. Thanks guys your reviews give me life :)**

* * *

The next morning, Alfred went and fetched Alistair to help deal with the conundrum. They now paced about the living room whist the others watched in awkward silence.

"Where did you say my wee brother is?" Alistair asked worriedly.

Alfred shook his head nervously "Not here," he replied.

Alistair eased himself into a conveniently placed armchair in Arthur's living room. "So you let your merry band of prats to stay in Arthur's house without his permission, can't wait to see his reaction to this."

Alfred gulped and the aforementioned merry band of prats collectively shifted uncomfortably.

"It was your suggestion" Gilbert protested.

Alistair raised a thick red brow at him before turning back to Alfred, "So why did you bring me here?"

Alfred ran his hand through his mop of honey blonde and sighed, "I'd kinda hoped you knew where he was?"

Alistair raised his brow once more and tutted. "I don't but I can find out," he said whilst standing up and cracking his fingers. "Come to the garden."

A few groans and whining later, they all gathered in the garden. Alistair chuckled lightly "When I said come to the garden I didn't mean the whole ensemble but alright," and proceeded to draw some strange symbols into the tiled section of the garden. A bumblebee buzzed around some azaleas and to those with a a keen enough eye, small fae flitted around playing among some of the more hidden flowers in the beds.

"Right, now this spell will take us to Arthur but to make sure it works properly we all-"

Before Alistair could finish, there was a loud crashing sound accompanied by a huge flash of light. The cacophony died down and the light dimmed to a less blinding level revealing the garden to be emptied of its previous occupants and leaving the birds to play in their ornate bird bath, the bees to feed n the nectar of the blooms strewn across the garden and the fae to play in the shadows.

* * *

 **A/N: please just read all of Alistair's parts in a Scottish accent. I mean I could try and write it in but it would take too long. Hope you enjoyed it, sorry if some of the characters are a little ooc.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey look a new chapter, well how about that.**

 **Thanks for the review from RowerLovesAstronomy and the fav and follow from pastaaddict :)**

 **If you liked the story please do review/fav/follow :)**

* * *

Arthur awoke to the pleasant warmth of sunlight tickling his face and the whisperings of the forest around the cottage. He stretched and gazed upon the view from his window. The tree canopy stretched for miles around until it seemingly merged with the horizon.

When Arthur first magicked himself here 3 years ago, the cottage had long been abandoned. With roof tiles missing, walls completely encased in ivy, concentric rings of wild flora blooming around and a missing window it had reminded Arthur of an old hand-me-down teddy bear. Old but cute with a bit of fixing up here and there. Now it stood shyly amongst the trees. Roof fully tiled, ivy still standing but not so much submerging the house as gently cradling the place like a precious glass orb lest it break. The garden remained abundant with wild flowers, though a few precarious gnomes and a bird bath or two accompanied them, turning unruly discord into structured chaos.

Arthur now went to the kitchen and put the kettle on. An unsightly hum filled the air. An odd crackle could be felt in the breeze and a sudden faint boom floated around. An invisible dome covering the house revealed itself in a self satisfied octarine cackle before returning to tie smug invisible state. Arthur sighed and hoped whatever had alerted his protection spell wasn't too badly affected.

* * *

Alfred had never moved this fast before. One moment he was standing in Arthur's garden, the next he was flying in a beam of light. His face was a jelly from the force. He struggled to keep his eyes open and thought he caught a glimpse of a dainty little houselet before hearing a resounding crack and feeling a shock that felt like getting slapped in the face with a gigantic electric eel. The next thing he knew he was flung several miles away in what felt like a massive ricochet. He heard a faint wail in the distance and almost drew his sword before smacking into the tree line with a skin-bruising bash. His vision faded into black.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry this chapters a bit short. Also I write these a week in advance so it should be ok but once my uni semester starts back up again the updates may be a little erratic, just thought i should let you know :)**

 **Thanks for the reviews from RowerLovesAstronomy and V.9.5 and the follow from SnakeGirl1.**

* * *

As his skin smarted with a painful red glow from the canopy impact, Ludwig regained consciousness. As the world returned, he glanced around confuzzled about his whereabouts. He eventually realised he was sprawled upon a nest of branches, each carefully weaved into place to form a roof like structure. He gently tried to shift his weight before making a wrong move. He heard a loud crack and crashed down into the makeshift home below. His ears were assaulted by high pitched shrieks and he faded back out of consciousness.

* * *

"Ve fratello, a bright red man crashed into our house! What do we do?"

"Idiota! How would I know!"

"Ve fratello, I'm scared,"

Lovino glanced at his brother who was shaking like a leaf in a thunderstorm and had taken to hiding behind him, " Bastardo, bring a chair and some rope." As his brother did so, Lovino rubbed at his temple, today was going to be quite a bothersome one.

* * *

Roderick had clung to his wife in utter terror when Alistair had cast his spell. Unfortunately this meant when they were flung into the forest, she ended up landing on him. They were now entangled in the soft hanging branches of a willow tree. His back screamed at him whilst Elizabeta struggled to keep him awake. She moved to pitch his cheek and accidentally snapped the wrong branch sending them crashing to the floor.


	8. Chapter 8

Alistair regained consciousness to the bizarre sensation of multiple hands. One upon his forehead, a pair massaging his shoulders, and another gently patting his cheek. He could feel a pair of thighs and a had stomach behind him propping him up and the tickle of someone else's hair on his face. _Right,_ he thought, _so two people_. The one in front smelt like lavender and Parma violets, the one behind smelt like oranges and…tomatoes?

He blearily opened his eyes to a fair blue eyed man and a dizzy glanced behind him revealed a tanned man with green eyes similar to his own but where his were an ivy green the stranger's were a more olive green. The strangers had odd concerned smiles spread on their faces and as the one behind began to talk, Alistair was soothed back to sleep by the tanned man's smooth baritone.

"Mi marido, He's waking up what should we do?"

* * *

Gilbert was….

…not having fun. He'd woken up tied to some sort of chair. An elf flitted about him chattering away putting flowers into Gilbert's hair. The elf's hazel eyes were smug and he?…She?…Gilbert decided to go with they it was just easier that way; they gave him a once over before flicking their hair over their shoulder revealing the points of their ears.

"Just a few finishing touches and you'll, like, be totally ready" they said and then skipped off to who knows where.

Gilbert glanced to his other captor, a green eyed elf with a shoulder-length mousy brown mop and a bemused expression upon his face.

* * *

 **A/N: Casually writes in Frain, also I'm not sure if aph poland's eyes are supposed to be hazel but oh well.**

 **Please review :)**


End file.
